Fruits Basket: The Silver Lotus
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Title: Fruits Basket: The Silver Lotus Authors: madhasahatter/TheBlueMoonRose/ SlytherinJess (all me) Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe. Note: Using Male Akito from the anime. Paring: YukixOC / Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) (Wattpadd: MA) lick for summary


**Fruits Basket:**

 **The Silver Lotus**

 **Title: Fruits Basket: The Silver Lotus**

 **Authors: madhasahatter/TheBlueMoonRose/ SlytherinJess (all me)**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe.**

 **Note: Using Male Akito from the anime.**

 **Paring: YukixOC**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) (Wattpadd: MA)**

 **Summary: Sohma family is part of a council, known has the magical council. A council that is for paranormal families. After Akito plain to show Tohru Kyo's true form endangering people's lives. The magic council took action and house arrested Akito and had placed someone to look after Kyo.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Yes of course I will let them know and what about an extra room?" Shigure asked, he was currently on the phone with the main house, with Hatori.

"it will be taken care of don't worry" Hatori said to Shigure, Shigure frowned "Hatori I don't think we have another room to give" Shigure said back "Just give her your room and move into your office, I'll bring her there in five days, her stuff should be there by tomorrow, and the others?" Hatori said "There at the beach for the summer vacation, they should be back in 6 days" Shigure replied "I see, see you in five days" Hatori hanged up.

Shigure sighed putting the phone down "So it has come to this, I never immigration the council would so soon get involved..." he walked back into his office sitting down "I wonder what Kyo and Yuki would do once they see her..."

In a couple of weeks movers came with stuff for his new house guest, he end up moving his stuff down in his office.

After all that five days went by like nothing, just has Hatori said he came in five days with the house guest. Hatori let himself in taking off his shoes, a hooded figure walked in behind him taking off her shoes. "Follow me" he said, she nodded and followed him to the family area.

"Shigure" Hatori said stepping in, Shigure looked and smiled "Ah Hatori come on in make yourself at home, is she with you?" Hatori nodded "Of course" Hatori stepped aside has she walked in, she was wearing gray tank top, black shorts and black long cardigan with a hood. The hood was on covering her face.

Shigure smiled "My look at you, you have grown into a beautiful lady, all grown up. 16 now I take it?"

She just sighed and bowed "hello Shigure how are you?" that made Shigure smile "Ah I'm fine, Yuki and Kyo aren't here they will be tomorrow. Make yourself at home, all your stuff is in your room, I left the door open for you"

She nodded to him "Oh I forgot" she whistled has a black cat came truanting in, Shigure smiled "ah you still have her, my she must be an old girl know! Hello Sabrina" Shigure moved his hand to this side making a kissing noise "Come here Bina"

Sabrina stared at him with thoughs Purple eyes of hers and then moved towards him coming up to him.

He smiled and started to pet her "Such a good kitty"

Hatori sat down at the table "So what is for dinner?" he asked Shigure, Shigure blinked "We could always order out" the girl huffed "No I'll cook, I know where the kitchen is" she walked off.

Shigure chuckled "It's been ages since I had her meals" Hatori nodded "So why is she really here?" Shigure asked Hatori.

Hatori sighed "the council is making her stay here to keep on Kyo, they end up finding out what Akito did. They weren't happy"

Shigure frowned "I see... Akito really blew it didn't he?" Hatori nodded "yes, he may be the head of this family but that doesn't make him head of the council, the Sohma family is only one of the members of the council"

"But why send her...? I know what she is but why did the council send her of all people?" Shigure question this "because of what family she is from, the Mikcloud family" Hatori said reaching to his pocket pulling out his cigarettes but stopped has he heard these words form the kitchen "don't you dare smoke while I'm here" it was her, her voice was calm but loud, so he could hear her.

Hatori sighed putting them back into his pockets. Shigure blinked "did you just listen to her?" Hatori nodded "I'm not even supposed to be smoking near her anyways so its fine"

Shigure looked confused "Why...?" "because she's like Yuki, she has asthma and weak lungs" Hatori said, Shigure frowned "I almost forgot about that..."

Hours later she came out of the kitchen with food which smelled amazing "I'll go to the store and restock your fridge so enjoy" she said digging in her food. Shigure smiled "Mhmm looks yummy!" it was Pork cutlet bowls with rice and soy sauce.

The next day, she was gone before the others got home food shopping. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked in caring their bags "We're home! Shigure" Tohru shouted with a smile. Shigure emerge from the hallway "ah welcome home, put your stuff away and come into the family room it's important" he walked away leaving them confused and blinking. Not long they had put their stuff away and they were around the table with some tea Tohru quickly whipped up.

"So tell us why you want us in here? I'm tired from this god damn trip" Kyo said with annoyance in his voice.

"Now, Now Kyo calm down" Shigure said and then had a serious look on his face which made Yuki question this "Shigure what happen?"

"That's the thing.. something has happen. The council found out what Akito did to Kyo" Shigure said.

Yuki and Kyo's eyes widen in shock "The council... you mean that council...?" Kyo asked, Shigure nodded.

Tohru looked confused "What council...?"

Yuki frowned "The magical council..." Tohru mouth open with surprise "Magic..? council...?" they nodded to her "I didn't know there was one.. well I guess can you explain this to me a little more...?" she asked being all confused.

"The Sohma family is part of a magical council, our family is watched by them since our family is magical if you get what I'm saying" Shigure said to her, she understood what he said "Oh I see.. well I guess im learning something new every day..."

"But why know of all times...? It doesn't make sense..." Kyo said making a fist "Because of what Akito did to you" Shigure said to Kyo "they have him under house arrest and... they have someone that will stay with us"

Kyo and Yuki gasped "What..?!" they shouted

"Loud has always" a voice came from outside, that made Yuki and Kyo jump up has they see a figure from behind the door. The door slowly opened to relive who it was.

Yuki right away flushed _'it's her..._ ' Kyo's eyes were ready to pop out of his sockets _'no... not her...'_

Tohru blinked at her and she flushed from the sight of her _'wow she's gorgeous...'_

There stood a girl, long burgundy red hair that was in a braid over her right side. She has radiant green eyes, fair skin that looked smooth to the touch. She had on black shorts, white tank top with a black lace cardigan over the tank top. She had make up on which was not heavy but done perfectly. Her fingernails were painted black along with her toes nails, she was barefooted. She had a neckless on with a pentagram hooked to it. Her height was about 5'5 and she was slim has Tohru can tell.

Yuki bite his lip softly "Jess..."

Kyo gulped _'shit they.. sent her!?'_

She smiled "Hello Yuki and Kyo, it's been about couple of years I believe" she walked in sitting next to Shigure.

Tohru blinked at her bow a little "Hello I'm Tohru Honda" Jess looked over to her and smiled "Well if isn't thee Tohru my you are pretty" Tohru blushed.

Kyo glared at her "Why are you here?!" he snapped at her, even Yuki gulped "You stupid cat don't..." he said softly

Jess sighed and smiled "My, a pain has always" Kyo hissed at her "Who are you calling a PAIN?!"

Yuki looked nervous "God damnt it knock it off Kyo..." Tohru was shocked to see Yuki acting like this _'IS there something about this that is making Yuki nervous...?'_

Jess sighed standing up, making Yuki right away backing into the wall "You know If I were you I would shut up"

Kyo began to sweat "Oh...Oh yeah!? You don't scare me..?!"

"enough know" Shigure said tapping the table "Jess is gonna living with us until the council says so, so she will be attending school with you this year"

Kyo's gasped "WHAT?!"

Jess chuckled "what's the matter Kyo? Don't like the idea?" Kyo growled "YOU DAN RIGHT I DON'T!" he pointed his finger at her "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!" Yuki frowned "Kyo knock it" he didn't finish when Jess had took a quick step Kyo, so quick he had a quick glimpse of her ninja speed. Kyo was suddenly on his knee's and his face and upper part of his body was against the table and Jess had his right arm his arm behind him and her right foot on his back holding him down. Torhu's eyes widen "Oh my goodness...!"

Shigure sighs and sips his tea "Jess try and not to break him like you did last time" Kyo groaned in pain "I thought I told you to never talk back to me, you still haven't learned your how to control your temper. All that martial art training and your still like this" Jess said then let go of his arm and removed her foot and walked back to her spot and sat down.

"Look" they looked at her "I don't wanna be here either but I'm forced here by my uncle, he was the one that told the magic council and his word is law. You guys are stuck with me until the magic council is able to see fit that Akito has learned his lesson. I'll be also attending school with you" Kyo's and Yuki's eyes widen.

Kyo bite his lip ready to snap but Yuki reached out and covered his mouth "Shut up..!" he hissed softly. Tohru blinked but smiled "Well I hope we can become good friends" Jess smiled at her "Same! Well Tohru you wanna help with dinner I was thinking of Sukiyaki!" Torhu's eyes sparkled "Oh yes! That's sounds good!" she got up "I think we need to head to the store" Jess got up "No need I stocked the fridge couple of days ago" Jess said has they both walked into the kitchen giggling.

Kyo turned his head to Shigure "you gotta be kidding me... right...? Just where is she supposed to sleep?!" he snapped, Shigure chuckled "I gave her my room, I moved all my stuff to my office" Yuki's eyes widen slightly has a pink flush came to his face 'that's next to my room...' "You gotta be kidding me! You gave her your room?!" Kyo shouted away.

Yuki sighed "stop you stupid cat" Kyo growled and stood up "What did you say you damn rat?!" Yuki glared "I said to stop you stupid cat" Kyo's anger got the better of him and dashed at Yuki throwing a punch yuki made a pose ready to defend himself but Kyo's hand was caught by Jess. Kyo's eyes turned into fear has Jess jumped up and grabbed his arm kicking him in the chin. She then quickly turned that same arm, bent it back, and slammed him to the ground making the ground beneath him crumple even more, keeping the arm in a hold, while bring her free leg down to pin him down on his back. Yuki gasped and backed up into the wall. Shigure sighed "Try not to destroy each other and my house" he said sipping his tea.

"I told you Kyo! To behave!" Jess shouted at him, releasing his arm jess stood up looking down at him, Kyo was groaning in pain "walk it off Kyo, I have something to you all something my uncle had created" Yuki and Shigure blinked at her "Oh and what is that?" Shigure asked. Jess chuckled "You will see, when dinner is done" she said walking back into the kitchen. Tohru was cutting up the carrots into flower like shapes.

Jess smiled and stepped back over to her and started to cut the Tofu. Tohru smiled "so how long have you've known the Sohma's..?" Jess smiled softly while cutting "since we were 4, I've meet Yuki first though of course. He had went with Akito to a council meeting... at 4 I thought it was very cute..." Tohru blinked and looked up at her "you think Yuki is cute?"

Jess chuckled "well yeah, even know I can see he still has that handsome figure... I guess before you know about the Sohma family, it was the summer before he left to live here. My uncle saved Yuki to honest..." Torhu's eyes widen "save?" Jess nodded "I don't think we wants me to say when happen to him the reason why he fears Akito so much..." Tohru frowned 'I don't I wanna know...'

* * *

At the main Sohma house, Akito was in main room he normally is in. Jetter, Jess's uncle was standing in front of him. Jetter has red scruffy vermilion hair, Green eyes. He was 5'7, slim. He is wearing men's skinny jeans, black shirt with green ombre plaid button shirt that was open and black socks only in his feet.

"You have brought this upon yourself Akito. I had given you a warning couple of years ago and yet you didn't learn your lesson, the council is not happy in how you are handing things. You know the magic council watches over magical families, keeping the peace and balance between the human and magical realm" Akito frowned "don't remind me warlock..." Jetter shook his head "Know my niece will be staying with Shigure to keep an eye on Kyo, after what you did to him was a nasty thing to do and putting an innocent girl in danger" Akito bite his lip "I'm god of this family it's my right to do whatever I want to this family and whoever knows about the family"

Jetter glared almost "you may have the curse of the god but you are far from being godly, the members of this family are given orders from the council to not come to you with their problems anymore" Akito's eyes widen and turned sharply to Jetter standing up "How dare you! This is my family! I'm GOD! I make the rules" Akito shouted at Jetter. Jetter's hand reached out quickly and grabbed Akito's chin has ripples of magic making Akito not able to move, Akito's eyes widen. "you are no condition to make orders in your family right know, you have diged yourself in a deeper hole Akito. You were lucky the first time when the council found out you were abusing members of your family" he let go of Akito's chin making him fall down "Not to mention you having Hatori erasing people's memories without the council's permission. You know that he can not use that power unless the council will allow it" he turned "I wonder how you would react when I say I have created something that might help with the curse" Akito's eyes widen "Wait what do you mean...?" Jetter smirked slightly and walked away "you will soon find out Akito, this room is spell, so you can't leave. I guess it's time to feel like to be a cage like what you did to Yuki, enjoy your house arrest" Jetter said leaving the room closing the door has it shined making the spell put in place. Akito's eyes started to tear almost, he laid on his side biting his lip.

* * *

After dinner, Shigure was patting is tummy. "So full! So Good!" he smiled. Tohru came in from the kitchen after the dishes and sat down, Yuki and Kyo were still sitting at the table.

Jess had went upstairs to get something. She had told them to stay around the table because she had something show them something. Hearing her walking back downstairs, they looked to see her walk in holding something. Jess sat down with a smile "alright, before I show you. I will tell Tohru of what I am" the boys blinked at her "are you sure?" Jess smiled with a nod, she looked at Tohru "so then I guess you know about the magic council?" Tohru nodded to her "My family, the Mikcloud's, is a family of witches" Torhu's eyes widen "witches...? So... you're a witch...?" Jess nodded "Yes, I'm a witch" Torhu's eyes suddenly sparkled "That's so cool! So you can cast magic?" Jess giggled.

"Figures she would be excited about it..." Kyo muttered. Yuki chuckled softly "Well that's Tohru for you" Jess smiled "I take it you know if they hug the opposite sex they will transform?" Tohru nodded "Yes" Jess smiled and stood up "Yuki lets show her" Yuki's eyes widen slightly and had a small. Kyo sighed and looked away. Shigure chuckled sipping his tea. Tohru blinked "Wait what...?"

Yuki got up "alright"

Jess smiled and stepped over to him, Jess hugged him making Torhu's eyes widen. What shocked her he didn't transform "Wait... Yuki didn't transform...?" Jess smiled and moved away looking at Tohru, Yuki looked away with a blushed face. "I can hug him without him transforming because I'm a witch. My magic cancels his transformation whenever I hug him"

Tohru gasped "No way!" Jess chuckled and went back at her seat "yes witches are able to hug someone from the Sohma family, but anyways" she placed down on the table a Vintage Green Glass Czech Bohemian Ingrid Malachite Trinket Box.

They all blinked at it "What the hell is that?" Kyo asked ruddily, Yuki had sat back down and sighed "Kyo stop it already it" Jess shook her head and opened it taking out A bracelet crafted to perfection by intricately engraving traditional Buddhist symbols; symbols that are known to bring happiness, luck, and fortune.

Each bead is crafted from authentic Thai silver and finished with a traditional Thai dotting technique. "This bracelet my uncle created with a magical metal called, Silver Lotus. Tohru I would like you to put it on and hug one of the boys, I would like to see if it works" she handed it over to Tohru who blinked it, she smiled "its so pretty... so if I wear this I they wont transform...?" Jess nodded. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure watched her has she placed the bracelet it on "So which one should I hug?" Shigure's eyes widen and smiled "Oh Lovely Tohru! You can hug me!" Kyo and Yuki growled "She will not! You nasty pervert" the shouted at the same time hitting him.

Jess sighs "Hug Kyo" Kyo's eyes widen and backed up a little "Wait what...?" Jess smirked "I said to hug you Kyo got a problem with it" Kyo bite his lip "You can't just" Tohru has walked around the table making him stop talking and hugged Kyo quickly. Kyo's eyes widen, his face turned red. He was shaking. Yuki frowned slightly but sat back down looking down. Jess smirked "Good he didn't transform" Tohru backed up and blinked at Kyo, he was still in his human form.

Her eyes sparkled "Oh Kyo isn't that awesome?! You didn't transform!" Kyo gulped and looked down at his hands 'I didn't...' "I'm still in my human form... so this bracelet works?" Jess smiled with a nod "Yup, Know Tohru give it to Kyo let him try it on you, I wanna see if it also works on while he is wearing it" Kyo's eyes widen "Wait just a minute!" Tohru took off the bracelet and took his hand making him sweat and blush has she put it on his wrist and then quickly hugged him. He didn't transform. Kyo blinked "I didn't transform..." Tohru black away and smiled sweetly at him "That's amazing!" Shigure chuckled "My what bracelet your uncle has created"

Jess smiled "Kyo give it back to Tohru" Kyo blinked but too it off and gave it back to Tohru who took it looking back at Jess "I can have it?" Jess chuckled "Yeah you can, know you can hug anyone from the Sohma family without them transforming" Jess stood up taking her little box "Well then I'm heading to bed, tomorrow is a day of my new school year, and that's for the info!" she turned and left the room.

Tohru was giggling putting it on "This so pretty! I'm gonna get ready for bed too, goodnight everyone" she walked away and headed to her room. Yuki stood up and walked away. Kyo bagged his head on the table "This is stupid... she used us test subjects!" his face was bright red. Shigure chuckled "it is what it is Kyo"

Yuki reaching the 2nd floor, he turned to his room and walked over it then stopped to hear a meow. He looked to his right to see a black cat in front of Jess's bedroom door. Yuki blinked "Bina?" Sabrina turned her head, her purple eyes looked up at him and meowed. Yuki smiled softly and stepped over reached down picking her up "did you get locked out of Jess's room?" 'meow!' Yuki normally hate cats but with Sabrina he didn't mind her at all because Sabrina was Jess's familiar, Jess had told him years ago that Sabrina a cat with very strong magical power and can live longer than any normal cat. Yuki knocked on Jess's door "Jess?" "Come on" she said from in the room.

Yuki opened the door, stepping in he blinked. Shigure's old room is the same size has Torhu's room to be honest but Jess has placed on the ground a charcoal color plush carpet that covered the whole room. Her bed was off on the upper right-side corner, the bed frame was Solid Wooden Platform Bed with a 14 inch gel foam mattress, Yuki can see the color of the sheet's which were a light grey denim sheets, the blanket was a purple Geometric Multicolor B Side Duvet Cover. On the left side lower corner was the build in Japanese style closet. On the left upper corner was a charcoal gray 70 inch media stand.

Console features four drawers and a concealed cabinet to provide you ample storage with a 41-inch flat smart TV screen, on the open drawers were her console's, an Xbox one and a Nintendo switch. There was a thick foam floor sofa that was a Ivory Fallacious Faux Fur. There was charcoal gray and lavender pillows on it and a faded soft lavender color throw blanket on it.

"Yuki?" he turned his head and see's Jess standing by the bed which he didn't notice until know. His eyes widen slightly, his cheeks turned red. She was wearing black tank top and burgundy red boxer shorts. Her hair was no longer in the braid, it was combed out and placed in a pony tail. Sabrina jumped out of Yuki's arms and walked over to Jess's bed jumping on it.

Jess raised her eyebrow him "Yuki what is it?" Yuki blinked a couple of times, he gulped and turned around fast "Nothing.. your cat wanted in" he walked out closing the door. Quickly stepping to his room he opened the door and closed it locking it. He pressed his back against the door. His heart was pounding. "What is this feeling...?"

Downstairs, Shigure finished his tea. Kyo was still sitting there with his head on the table. His face was still red. Shigure chuckled "Sooooo Kyo, what's with he red face?" Kyo bite his lip "Shut up..." they heard the front door open making Shigure blinked he got up and walked over to the hallway peeking through, he blinked to see Jetter taking off his shoes "Jetter?" Jetter looked up "Shigure its good to see you, sorry for intrusion" Shigure chuckled "Nah it's alright come on in" Jetter smiled "Thank you" he stepped in more and followed Shigure into the family room and see's Kyo who had lifted his head looking up at him with widen eyes. "So what's with the visit?" Shigure asked sitting down.

Jetter smiled and looked at Kyo "to talk with Kyo, Shigure do you mind?" Shigure blinked shook his head getting up and walked out of the room. Kyo frowned "what do you want with me?" Jetter sat down next to Kyo "I think you already now the answer to that Kyo" Kyo frowned looking away. "Listen Kyo, what Akito did to you was uncalled for. He had no right to put that young girl in danger and used you like that" Kyo bite his lip not saying a word to him. Jetter sighs and pats his head making Kyo go stiff "Kyo, I know you hate the idea of Jess being here but for the time being endure it alright?" Kyo still not answering him, Jetter sighed again getting up "just make sure you watch your mouth and temper around Jess, she won't hesitate to smack you into a wall" he said turning leaving the room "Shigure, what room is Jess in?" "Oh your niece is in my old room, I gave it to her. It's the last room to the right"

Jetter nodded and headed upstairs, reaching the top the bathroom door opened and Jetter see's a Tohru walk out in her pajamas. She stopped and blinked at him, Jetter smiled at her "You must be Tohru Honda, I'm Jetter Mikcloud. Jess's Uncle" he also noticed she was wearing the bracelet he created 'jess must have already tested it and gave it to Tohru' Tohru flushed slightly 'wow he's really handsome... wait this is Jess's Uncle!' she bowed "Oh it's nice to meet you sir!" Jetter chuckled "Polite too, rumors of you are true. Well I must go see my niece, go on head to bed" Tohru nodded and went to her room.

Jetter stepped to Jess's room and opened the door has she was getting into bed. She turned her head to him with a glare almost "What? Couldn't you wait until tomorrow..?" Jetter shook his head "No I'm heading back to manor tonight, so I take it works?" Jess nodded "It works for both" Jetter smiled "Good well good night and enjoy your new school hear here" he said turning leaving the room closing her door. Jess sighed and slipped into bed, snapping her fingers using her magic the lights turned off and turning on her Purple 12" Table-Stand Convert Fan. Sabrina crawled up to her laying down next to her. Jess sighs reaching out petting Sabrina has she started to purr. Jess's eyes close falling asleep.


End file.
